Superboss guide
Every 100 floors in the Labyrinth of Chaos you are given the option to fight a harder boss, which yields more valuable loot. A guide on fighting these bosses can be found here. The previous (outdated) guide is here. List of Superbosses The bosses of Part 1 are: Adramelech, Astaroth, Morrigan, Sphinx, Sonya Mainyu, Sonya Mazda, Alice, Lucifina, Micaela, Reaper The bosses of Part 2 are divided into two distinct sets. The bosses of set 2 are added into the pool upon entering the bonus floors of the Labyrinth of Chaos 6 times. Set 1: Leviathan, Alma Elma, Granberia, Sun Wukong, Yamata no Orochi, Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoatl, Gnosis, Zion, Erubetie, Lilith, Azi Dahaka, Seraph Eden, Sonya Chaos, Tamamo, Black Alice (3rd Form) Set 2: Black Alice (1st Form), Black Alice (2nd Form), Doppel Lukas (Holly, Rinoa, Haine, Kyrie), Heinrich (Angel Killer), Marcellus (Monster Lord Slayer), Judgement Luka, Worldbreaker Luka General Strategy Vicarious Clara is a Summoning skill (from the Necromancer job) which creates a 3 layer wall that blocks incoming damage. It is vital to defeating these bosses. It can be recast multiple times to stack more layers. Status effects, including instant deaths, still go through. Viable alternatives are Group Defense (Legion race) and Electromagnetic Armor (Makina Master job). These don't require HP to cast, but they only have 2 layers. Basic strategy is to use Clara to block attacks and use applicable skills to inflict statuses and deal damage. Jobs and Races Recommended races (not exhaustive): Of the above races, Slime, Beast and Ghost cannot wear Archangel Bra. Recommended jobs (mastered): Active: *Battle Master, Superstar, Pope Core abilities and skills: *Power Fighter, Magus Fist, Summoner, Hero of Justice, Adventurer, Necromancer, Hero *Master Thief (Lockpick II) Slayer abilities: *Holy Knight, Medium (Ghost Slayer) *Makina Master, Puppeteer (Doll Slayer) *Hero (Succubus and Yoma Slayer) Other: *Swordmaster, Overpowering Fist, Paladin, Black Mage, Time Mage, White Mage, Sage, Palace Knight, Black Marketeer, Gambler, Card Battler, Battle Fucker, Alchemist, Magical Librarian, Smooth Talker, Three Star Chef, Doctor, Master Maid, King, Tao Swordsman, Taoist, Ninja, Berserker General Strategy Holy Martyr (Pope) and Endure (Power Fighter) are good abilities to have on every party member. Carbuncle (Summoner) is useful to reflect some spells; Spiritualist job grants the 'Skill Use: Summoning' ability. Time magic (Slow, Stop) is effective on most bosses. Dispel (White Magic) (Priest) can be used to clear the bosses' buffs. For dealing significant damage, you generally want to stack buffs, debuff enemy defenses, or use attacks that ignore defenses. *Some enemies have physical resist, which is separate from defense. *Geyser (Special) (Adventurer) and Necrosis (Dark) (Minor Chaos) ignore defenses and are certain hit. *Palace Knight learns single attribute debuffs, Snake Miko race learns Weakening Dance which debuffs all attributes. *(Stacking buffs) eg. Transform (Hero of Justice), Inner Focused Mind (Magus Fist), Focused Spirit (Swordmaster/Power Fighter), Daisy Bell (Vocaloid), Song of Offense (Minstrel) Other ways to increase damage *The relevant slayer ability can substantially boost damage for skills with normal attack effects (effect: +). *'Element Strike' from abilities/weapons, with relevant boosters, lead to more damage for skills with normal attack effects. *Accuracy issues can be resolved with Bullseye Song (Sea Palace Maiko). Clear status effects with Saints' Recovery (Holy skill) (Paladin) or other skill. *Antibiotic Injection (Medicine) (Doctor) provides immunity to status effects for one ally. *Anti-Death Song (Kitsune Geisha) provides immunity to instant death, expel and climax for all allies. If you are having trouble at the start of a fight (eg. can't set up Clara), try having 3 members cast Clara and 1 member (preferably the fastest one) cast a heal (eg. Hustle Dance). Your party should be able to tank a hit with 'Endure', so most of your team will be able to summon Clara. *'Electromagnetic armor' (Makina) (Makina Master) and 'Group defense' (Insect skill) (Legion) can be used as alternatives. Mana Drain attacks (Evil Mist ability) can quickly neutralize most bosses. This strategy is not really necessary normally, but becomes more useful at higher labyrinth levels, where the bosses have higher HP (but still 9999 MP). *This strategy will not be effective against physical reflect/nullification. *See above: 'for dealing significant damage' (debuff enemy willpower for mana drain attack) *Inflicting silence is more effective (seals more skills) than mana drain, if the enemy is vulnerable. *Mitsuko (Honey Pot) is highly recommended for this strategy, since she has access to Slime, Scylla and Ghost races. *The following setup works on all bosses (except for physical nullification) at all labyrinth floors with no weapons + no slayer: **slime division -> high tentacle up + transform -> focused mind + inner focused mind -> focused spirit + power charge -> mana drain attack (+ bullseye song, encouraging dance) **(note: inflicting stop or other status effect can aid setup) *Shorter mana drain setups can be viable in a number of cases (assuming use of relevant slayer ability): **At labyrinth floor 100 **Using strong equipment **Against a boss vulnerable to debuffs **Using the abilities Unyielding Fighting Spirit / Strength in Solitude (Hero of Justice) **eg. slime division -> power charge + focused spirit -> high tentacle up + mana drain attack (+ race slayer, daisy bell, encouraging dance) *Mode Crisis Hairpin - although the description states 'When falling below 20% HP, increases Magic Evasion by 75%', it actually grants auto Daystar instead... **It can be found in random labyrinth chests, through Black Market Delivery skill, or received as an affection gift from Miyabi (Cursed Doll). The Bosses Their HP and attributes increases based on labyrinth floor (not affected by difficulty). All bosses can clear your teams buffs, including deflectors such as Clara. This will generally (but not always) cost MP. Many of the skills used by the bosses cannot be dodged or reflected (classified as 'certain hit'). Holy and Dark skills are usually in this category. Physical skills can be dodged, magical skills can be dodged and reflected. My opinion of the relative difficulty of the bosses (same bracket = similar difficulty): *{Adramelech, Morrigan, Astaroth, Sonia Mazda} {Sphinx, Lucifina, Sonia Mainyu, Micaela} {Alice XVI} {Reaper} Morrigan (Slow/Stop, Silence, Debuffs effective) (Evasion, Magic Reflect effective) (75% Evasion) *Resistances: Physical (100%), Pleasure (0%), Fire (50%), Ice (50%), Lightning (50%), Wind (0%), Earth (100%), Water (50%), Holy (100%), Dark (50%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 300k HP (+150k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes, 150% Accuracy, 75% Evasion *Status Effects: Debuffs (50%), Silence (25%), Slow (50%), Stop (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Last Elixir, Archangel Seed, Proof of Initiation (Accessory: normal attacks become 'chaotic attack' - hit 4 random enemies) *Steal: Morrigan's Panties *Succubus Slayer effective Notes:*Most of her attacks can be dodged/reflected (you can inflict Silence on her with a reflected spell). *Bullseye Song is good to deal with her evasion. *Dragon Pulse Song (Sea Palace Maiko) / Forest Defense (Nature)(Forest Elf) can be used to absorb/nullify wind attacks. *Her self buff increases her accuracy and evasion. *Can inflict single target Climax (physical). *Can inflict party wide Horny, Trance (physical). *Has spells which inflict party wide Slow, Poison, Blind, Silence, Confusion, Sleep, Paralysis (magical). *debuff -> deal damage Astaroth (Slow/Stop, Silence, Debuffs Effective) (Evasion, Magic Reflect effective) (75% Evasion) *Resistances: Physical (100%), Pleasure (0%), Fire (50%), Ice (50%), Lightning (50%), Wind (0%), Earth (100%), Water (50%), Holy (100%), Dark (50%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 360k HP (+180k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes, 150% Accuracy, 75% Evasion *Status Effects: Debuffs (25%), Silence (25%), Slow (50%), Stop (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Last Elixir, Archangel Seed, Iai Patch (Accessory: normal attacks become 'attack all') *Steal: Astaroth's Panties *Succubus Slayer effective Notes: *Similar to Morrigan (see above). *Can also inflict single target Bind (physical). *Also has a skill which incapacitates sleeping party members. Sphinx (Stop immune) (Slow, Slimed, Horny effective) (Evasion, Magic Reflect effective) *Resistances: Physical (50%), Pleasure (100%), Fire (25%), Ice (50%), Lightning (50%), Wind (50%), Earth (0%), Water (75%), Holy (50%), Dark (50%), Bio (50%), Sonic (50%) *Stats: 400k HP (+200k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes, 150% Accuracy *Status Effects: Slow (50%), Slimed (25%), Horny (25%), Stop (0%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Last Elixir, Mystery Nut, Heritage Spirit (Accessory: below 20% HP, gain 2 actions per turn) *Steal: None *Yoma Slayer effective Notes: *She has no certain hit attacks other than Disruptive Wave (buff cleanse), so evasion and magic evasion/reflection are very effective. *Sphinx has a self buff which increases her accuracy and evasion. *Can inflict party wide Instant Death (physical). *Can bind Luka (physical). *Can inflict Trance, Shock (physical). *Has spells which can inflict Burn, Freeze, Petrify+Mini (magical) (fire, ice+wind, bio element respectively). *Has a spell which inflicts party wide Poison, Blind, Silence, Confusion, Sleep, Paralysis (magical). *Sphinx can still use a number of her skills - including Disruptive Wave - at 0 MP. Adramelech (Slow/Stop, Debuffs effective) (Evasion effective) *Resistances: Physical (25%), Pleasure (25%), Fire (25%), Ice (25%), Lightning (25%), Wind (100%), Earth (100%), Water (100%), Holy (25%), Dark (25%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 100k HP (+50k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 450-500+ attributes *Status Effects: Debuff (100%), Slow (75%), Stop (50%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Seed of Power, Seed of Ascension, Elemental Amulet (Accessory: 50% elemental resistances) *Steal: None *Doll Slayer effective Notes: *Very low HP. *Can inflict party wide Expel with certain hit attacks. *Can inflict single target Bind (physical). *Debuff -> Deal damage Alice XVI (Monster Lord's Cruelty) (Slow/Stop, Stun effective) (Evasion, Magic Reflect effective) *Resistances: Physical (75%), Pleasure (75%), Fire (50%), Ice (75%), Lightning (75%), Wind (75%), Earth (75%), Water (75%), Holy (100%), Dark (25%), Bio (25%), Sonic (25%) *Stats: 400k HP (+200k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes *Status Effects: Slow (75%), Stop (25%), Stun (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Life Nut, Pitch Black Dark Stone, Supreme Dark Tome (Accessory: Darkness Booster +50%) *Steal: Monster Lord's Panties *Yoma Slayer effective Notes: *Monster Lord's Cruelty is multi hit darkness + Instant Death on the entire team (4 hits each), double Clara to block. *Her self buffs can increase her magic or agility. *Can inflict party wide Instant Death, Bind, Poison, Blind, Silence, Confusion, Sleep, Paralysis with certain hit attacks. *Has spells which inflict party wide Burn, Freeze, Shock (magical) (fire, ice, lightning element). *Many of her skills - including Monster Lord's Cruelty - can be used at 0 MP. Sonya Mazda (Multi-hit Holy) (Slow/Stop, Paralysis, Debuffs effective) *Resistances: Physical (25%), Pleasure (100%), Fire (0%), Ice (0%), Lightning (0%), Wind (0%), Earth (0%), Water (0%), Holy (25%), Dark (100%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 360k HP (+180k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes *Status Effects: Debuffs (50%), Paralysis (25%), Slow (50%), Stop (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Seed of Magic, Archangel Seed, Rainbow Hair Ornaments (Accessory: 1/4 MP costs) *Steal: Sonya's Panties *Doll/Angel Slayer effective Notes: *Has a multi hit holy + Expel attack (4 hits). *Has Zero Shift (certain hit buff cleanse) *She has self buffs which allow her to absorb pleasure attacks, or increase her agility + magic evasion + accuracy. *Can inflict party wide Expel with certain hit attacks. *Can inflict party wide Freeze (certain hit) (ice element). *Can inflict single target Shock (certain hit). *Dragon Pulse Song (Sea Palace Maiko) / Forest Defense (Nature)(Forest Elf) can be used to absorb/nullify water/ice attacks. *Debuff -> Deal damage Sonya Mainyu (Physical null) (Slow/Stop, Sleep, Stun, Debuffs effective) (Evasion effective) *Resistances: Physical (0%), Pleasure (25%), Fire (100%), Ice (100%), Lightning (100%), Wind (75%), Earth (75%), Water (75%), Holy (100%), Dark (25%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 400k HP (+200k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes *Status Effects: Debuffs (50%), Sleep (25%), Slow (50%), Stop (25%), Stun (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Seed of Skill, Genius Seed, Rainbow Magatama (Accessory: 1/4 SP costs) *Steal: Sonya's Panties *Doll/Yoma Slayer effective Notes: *Nullifies physical attacks, mana drain attack ineffective. *Recommend use of magic/certain hit (note: some certain hit attacks are physical element, eg. Machine Drill will deal 0 damage). *Her self buff grants magic reflect. *Can inflict party wide Expel, Instant Death, Burn, Shock, Freeze with certain hit attacks. *Can inflict single target Bind (physical). *Dealing damage may wake foes from sleep (25% chance). *Can use most skills at 0 MP, but not Zero Shift. *Debuff -> deal damage Micaela (Physical null + reflect) (Slow/Stop, Blind effective) (Evasion effective) *Resistances: Physical (0%), Pleasure (50%), Fire (100%), Ice (100%), Lightning (50%), Wind (75%), Earth (75%), Water (75%), Holy (25%), Dark (100%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 520k HP (+260k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes, 150% Accuracy, 100% Physical Reflect *Status Effects: Blind (25%), Slow (50%), Stop (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Seed of Power, Seraphic Guard (Accessory: Nullify Instant Death, Expel, Climax), Sword of the Heavens (Holy Strike, Holy Booster +50%) (note: only Luka can wield) *Steal: Micaela's Panties *Angel Slayer effective Notes: *Will reflect/nullify physical attacks, mana drain attack ineffective. *Recommend use of magic/certain hit (note: some certain hit attacks are physical element, eg. Machine Drill will deal 0 damage). *Can inflict party wide Expel, Seduction with certain hit attacks. *Dragon Pulse Song (Sea Palace Maiko) / Forest Defense (Nature)(Forest Elf) can be used to absorb/nullify wind/water attacks. *Her self buff increases her agility, magic evasion and accuracy. Lucifina (Magic Reflect) (Daystar, Ninefold Rakshasa) (Slow/Stop, Silence effective) (Evasion, Magic Reflect effective) *Resistances: Physical (75%), Pleasure (0%), Fire (0%), Ice (0%), Lightning (0%), Wind (50%), Earth (50%), Water (50%), Holy (25%), Dark (25%), Bio (0%), Sonic (0%) *Stats: 480k HP (+240k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 950+ attributes, 150% Accuracy, 100% Magic Reflect *Status Effects: Silence (25%), Slow (50%), Stop (25%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Seed of Magic, Seraphic Guard (Accessory: Nullify Instant Death, Expel, Climax), Venus Shield (magic reflect +50%) *Steal: Lucifina's Panties *Angel Slayer effective Notes: *Will reflect magic attacks, including Time Magic but not Holy/Dark spells (note: Geyser goes through). *Recommend use of physical/certain hit attacks. *Still vulnerable to Time Warp Dance (Sea Palace Maiko) and Curse Dance (Dancer). *Can inflict party wide Expel, Seduction with certain hit attacks. *Has spells which inflict party wide Instant Death, Burn, Freeze, Shock (magical) (fire, ice, lightning element). *Uses Daystar (nullifies and counters everything for 1 turn) (+ initiative), Clara will block the counter but it can proc Expel. *Uses Ninefold Rakshasa (9 hits physical), can be dodged, otherwise double/triple Clara to block. *Her self buff increases her agility, evasion and accuracy. *Ninefold Rakshasa can be used while silenced / 0 MP, but Daystar cannot. Reaper (Chaos Drive) (Multi-hit Dark) (Stop immune) (Slow effective) (Evasion, Magic Reflect effective) *Resistances: Physical (50%), Pleasure (25%), Fire (100%), Ice (25%), Lightning (25%), Wind (50%), Earth (50%), Water (50%), Holy (100%), Dark (0%), Bio (0%), Sonic (50%) *Stats: 500k HP (+250k per 100 floors), 9999 MP, 999+ attributes, 25% Evasion *Status Effects: Slow (25%), Stop (0%), Seduction/Incontinence (2%) *Drops: Last Elixir, Seed of Spirit, Gaia Robe *Steal: Reaper's Panties *Ghost Slayer effective Notes: *Hardest boss, since Chaos Drive can easily lead to a defeat. *Like the regular version in Hades, some of her skills can still be dodged, or reflected for some damage with Carbuncle. *However, she now has certain hit attacks, as well as Chaos Drive (3 turn timestop) and Zero Shift (buff clear). *Holy Martyr will not proc during Chaos Drive. *Zero Universe is a multi hit Holy/Dark attack (9 hits) (certain hit), double/triple Clara to block. *Some of her skills inflict Instant Death (physical / certain hit). *Can inflict party wide Poison, Blind, Silence, Confusion, Sleep, Paralysis (magical). *Chaos Drive and Zero Shift (buff cleanse) cost MP, so mana drain is recommended. Rewards (These rewards only exist in Part 1 of Paradox. In part 2 the Black Alice NPC will award them instead based on what challenge you take.) You will need Lockpick II (or relevant accessory) to open the green chest behind the boss. * i.e. Demon Arts, Ocean, Slime, Beast, Snake, Tentacle, Wing, Insect, Plant, Corpse, Artificial, Nature, Breath skills Other/Unsorted notes If a party member dies with a deflector such as Vicarious Clara (eg. through Instant Death or other status effect), the deflector will persist when the party member is revived. On stacking buffs *There are a number of skills which provide a generic stat buff (indicated by +atk/def/agi etc in the status bar during battle), however, these do not stack. For example, using Song of Offense, Encouraging Dance and Enhance Attack will only result in one +50% attack buff. *Some other buffs are considered separate - you can observe they are represented by a different icon. They stack if both icons appear in the status bar. Many self-buffs fall into this category. *The attack abilities Unyielding Fighting Spirit (at critical HP, +50% stats) and Strength in Solitude (+25% stats for each defeated party member) can be used to dramatically increase stats on top of active buffs. Mana drain long setup *Spellblade Fire -> Slime Division -> Slime Division + Transform -> High Tentacle Up + Four Spirits Fist -> Focused Mind + Inner Focused Mind -> Focused Spirit + Power Charge -> mana drain attack (+ race slayer, Quick, Sky Dance, Daisy Bell, Encouraging Dance, Draining Light Talisman, Lucky Star) (+ Slimed, Horny, Pleasure Strike) (+ Unyielding Fighting Spirit, Strength in Solitude) *(note: if Lucky Star hits enemy, it can be removed with Dispel) *(note2: Focused Mind / Inner Focused Mind also boost agility) Mysterious dance and Madrain (Black Magic) deal low MP damage, but ignore defenses. On weapons *Using skills while using a matching weapon type will increase damage (eg. Swords with Sword skills) *{Spear / Fan / Dance / Song / Service} skills grant small initiative bonus on cast {200 / 500 / 800 / 800 / 800} *{Club / Flail} skills ignore half of enemy defense *{Axe} skills ignore all of enemy defense *{Mercantile / Alchemy / Machine / Cooking / Nature} skills are 'certain hit' *Most non-damaging song, dance and talk skills are certain hit 'Normal attack' effect *Usually noted as 'Effect: +' in the skill description. *Inflict elemental, status effect and race slayer strikes. *Skills with 'normal attack' effect (such as Geyser) choose its element between all available elements (based on highest damage). For example, with the use of 'fire strike' ability with a 'holy strike' weapon, the damage can be fire, holy, or even 'no element'. Slayer abilities *Succubus Slayer (Hero / Dragonoid) *Yoma Slayer (Hero) *Doll Slayer (Makina Master / Puppeteer) *Ghost Slayer (Holy Knight / Medium) *Angel Slayer (Angel Buster Talisman accessory from chaos labyrinth chests) On certain hit *physical type = dodgeable *magical type = reflectable and dodgeable *certain hit = not reflectable or dodgeable On status effects *Status effects which prevent your turn (stun, freeze, stop etc) also decrease evasion/magic evasion by 200% *'Slow': agility -70%, accuracy -30%, evasion/magic evasion -100% *'Slimed': agility -50%, evasion/magic evasion -50%, pleasure damage taken +50% *'Quick': agility +70%, accuracy +100%, evasion/magic evasion +50% *Dealing damage may wake foes from sleep (25% chance) *Dealing damage can remove confusion state from foes (10% chance) Element nullification *Dragon Pulse Song (Sea Palace Maiko): absorb wind/earth/water (party wide) *Forest Defense (Nature skill, Forest Elf race): nullifies all elements except for holy/dark/bio (party wide) *Elemental Protection (Magic Science skill, scholar): nullifies fire/ice/lightning (for user) *Archangel Bra (Armor - Skimpy): nullifies lightning, holy damage -50% (from Medal Queen, costs 50 Small Medals) Some strong accessories found in random labyrinth chests *Genji Gloves - dual wield *Vicarious Shikigami - forms 3 layer wall upon entering combat *Angel Slayer Talisman - +50% damage to angels *Stop Crest - normal attack inflicts Stop 25% of the time *Crisis Hairpin - although the description states 'When falling below 20% HP, increases Magic Evasion by 75%', it actually grants auto Daystar instead. Crisis Hairpin *Can be set up before fight with Suicidal Wrist accessory. *Certain hit attacks (including dispels) will also be negated and countered. *Active every other turn (if we number turns, with the turn when character falls below 20% being 0, the Daystar will only proc on odd-numbered turns). *Chaos Drive will not be countered. Monsters with 'skill executes twice' as part of their traits *(note: High Scylla race also has 'Tentacle skills execute twice' ability when used as the active race) *(note2: Delta Soul accessory grants 'monster skills execute twice' which applies to all race skills) *(note3: Spirit Heritage accessory grants 2 actions per turn when below 20% HP) Critical HP generally means less than 20% (The character's name is in yellow.) Category:Super Boss Category:Guides